Trunks is my- WHAT!
by HandyWithUzis
Summary: Hi everyone! I have been having writer's block for the longest time now and I also haven't had any time to work on my other stories so I've decided to write a short story involving Trunks and Pan. I won't tell you any more about the storyline, let it be a surprise! :3 !The link to a small comic page for one of the scenes can be found in my bio!
1. Chapter 1: Learning New Chemistry

Hi everyone! I have been having writer's block for the longest time now and I also haven't had any time to work on my other stories so I've decided to write a short story involving Trunks and Pan. I won't tell you any more about the storyline, let it be a surprise! :3

*****BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Ngh…." –SLAP- *BANG* ~sizzle~

"Aw, Damnit…" –yawn-

-footsteps running down the hall-

"Pan?! Is everything okay? I thought I heard a gunshot!"

Pan rolled over in her bed with a hand over her eyes in drowsiness.

"Yeah, mom. Everything's fine. I broke another alarm clock…"

Videl sighed.

"Thank goodness.. you'd think I would get used to hearing that noise after the fourth time this month. Well, good thing I have extras. I'll plug a new one in while you're at school. You might want to get ready since you woke up five minutes later today then you usually do."

Videl walked out of the room and left the door open.

"Ugh…" Pan sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

She walked calmly over to her closet and pulled out some Olive shorts, a Yellow Tank Top, and a Denim Jacket with sleeves that went to her elbows.

She threw the clothes on her bed and picked out a pair of combat boots that she wore often. They were completely black and had silver toes on them.

She set them at the foot of her bed and went over to the mirror above her dresser to tidy herself up.

Pan brushed out her long Raven hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. She tied a bright red ribbon in it and parted her horizontally perfect bangs.

She huffed and got herself dressed quickly. Pan rushed down the stairs and ate the breakfast her mother Videl had laid out for her. She kissed her father Gohan goodbye on the cheek and headed over to Orange Star Highschool.

When she reached the front doors, her best friend Sammy greeted her. Sammy had dark hair like Pan and the same dark eyes but her hair was much shorter in a bob. She always wore a brown headband. Sammy had on a Purple hoodie and some blue jeans. She wore grey tennis shoes with that as well, and her green backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Hey, Pan! You're running late today.. what happened?"

Pan paused for a moment.

"Wardrobe malfunction.." Pan said hesitantly.

"Wardrobe malfunction? Doesn't sound like you would ever have that sort of issue.. You could show up in a paper bag and wonder why everyone stares." Sammy joked.

Pan gave her a death look.

"What?! I'm only being honest!" Sammy chuckled.

The two walked to their first classes. They had every class together.

The day was almost over, and Pan was heading to her last class of the day: Chemistry. When she walked in, however, she was met with a huge surprise. Standing there, in a button up shirt, slacks, and a tie, was Trunks. He wore his nerdy glasses and was sitting down at the front desk, pushing them up his nose every once in a while as he wrote down some things.

"T-T.." Pan stumbled.

"Oh my GOD! Is that our new teacher?! He's soooo HOT!" Sammy whispered to Pan.

Pan blushed and whispered back furiously.

"SHHH! He's NOT hot, Sam! He's a huge _jerk_! Don't talk about him like that… I liked Mr. Nebullin better.."

Sammy whispered back at Pan.

"What?! You don't think he's hot? Do you know who he _is_?! He's _TRUNKS BRIEFS_!"

Pan replied angrily.

"_Yes_, I know it's Trunks Briefs! Now let's go sit down!"

Pan pulled Sammy with her as Sammy stared at Trunks with Starred Eyes.

They both sat in the very back and Pan had her head down with her Chemistry book tilted up in front of her.

*RIIIIING*

"Alright class, everyone sit down please."

Trunks asked politely, closing the classroom door.

"Since Mr. Nebullin is currently being treated in the Hospital, I will be your teacher for the next few months. My name is Mr. Briefs."

"We know who _you_ are." A snooty girl in the front commented, winking at him as her friends around her snickered girlishly.

Trunks sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head before clearing his throat.

"Ahem, anyways…" he stopped as he noticed a girl in the back of the room with her book covering her face. The girl next to her was grinning nervously with her hands calmly on her lap.

"Excuse me, could you please move that book away from your face?" Trunks asked.

Sammy nudged Pan and continued to grin at Trunks nervously.

Pan set down her book and gave a pouty expression.

'Pan..?!' Trunks thought to himself.

'I didn't know she was going to be in this class..'

"Thank you." Trunks continued to tell a few things about himself.

He took the attendance and asked,

"Who wants to take this down to the office for me?"

About every girl's hand in the classroom shot up except for Pan's.

Trunks smirked to himself.

"Pan, would you mind taking this to the office for me?"

Pan squinted her eyes and slowly rose from her seat.

All the girls whined and pouted quietly to themselves.

Pan walked over to Trunks desk and snatched the paper from him, sticking her tongue out and walking out of the classroom.

Trunks tried not to chuckle, Pan might have grown up a bit but she hadn't changed at all.

"Of course that Jerk would ask me of all people… God I hate him!"

Pan walked back from the office and took her seat in the classroom.

Trunks asked the class to flip to chapter 2 in their textbook and answer a few questions.

The bell was fixing to ring.

"Okay everyone, you can put your stuff away. Thanks for listening today, you can leave when the bell rings."

Pan sighed and stuffed her textbook in her Orange backpack.

"Except for Pan." Trunks added with a smirk.

Everyone in the class made an 'oooOOOOO' noise and Pan rolled her eyes.

"Just great.." Pan muttered to herself.

*RIIIIING*

Everyone rushed out of the classroom and Trunks chuckeled at Pan.

"Well, do you think I'm an O.K. Chemistry teacher?"

Pan paused and gave him an angry look.

"I think you're great.." Pan started.

"Wow, reall-"

"at being a jerk." Pan finished. Looking away and fixing to leave.

"Aw, c'mon Pan. I know I haven't kept in touch in a while but-"

"You mean five years? Oh, okay. Just a few years. No big deal!" Pan said angrily, turning back around and getting up close to his face.

"I'm sorry Pan. Life has been crazy for me since we came back from Space and defeated Baby.. I've been trying to get my life back to normal. I didn't forget you were there.. I just didn't think to call-"

"Didn't think..? Didn't think?! It seems like you never think any more Trunks. We were such good friends! And then you vanished…" Pan looked down.

Trunks put a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be seeing a lot of me from now on, don't worry."

Pan looked at him, and gave a short lasting smirk. She started to walk away but Trunks said after her,

"See you tomorrow, Pan."

She turned her head and replied.

"Bye, Trunks."

"You mean, Mr. Briefs?" Trunks teased.

Pan turned fully around and rolled her eyes.

"You're no 'Mister' to me, Mister." And walked out of the classroom.

Sammy ran at Pan out of nowhere.

"What did he say?!" Sammy asked excitingly.

"Wh-where did you-.. He didn't say anything! Would you calm down?!"

Pan held down on her shoulders so she would stop hopping.

"Sorry! Sorry! I just can't believe you know him! You said you two were friends?"

Pan sweat dropped.

"YOU WERE LISTENNING THE WHOLE TIME?!" Pan yelled at her angrily.

"No, I only heard that one part, I swear!" Sammy laughed.

"Sam…" Pan shook her head.

"You have serious issues.." Pan started to walk away.

Sammy caught up with her.

"At least I don't have any wardrobe malfunctions."

Pan stopped walking and pulled out a pencil from her pocket and pointed it at Sammy.

"SHH! No more about the wardrobe!" Pan charged at Sammy with the Pencil.

"AH! Okay! I'm sorry!" Sammy ran away as Pan chased her with it around the halls.

How would this Trunks/Teacher thing affect Pan? Bring their friendship closer? Change it completely? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading everyone. I only plan forthis story to have a few chapters. If it gets good reviews and views, maybe I will extend it. Not sure! XD Hope everyone liked chapter one, bye! ~TitaniumFables


	2. Chapter 2: The Littlest Things

-The next morning-

Pan walked down the stairs to eat the breakfast laid out for her.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep?" Videl asked Pan, continuing to cook scrambled eggs.

"I've slept better.." Pan said with little emotion.

Pan sat at the table next to her father, Gohan and ate the bacon on her plate.

"That's not what I expected to hear. Is everything okay? You usually sleep like a rock, Pan."

Pan blushed and poked some pieces of bacon around that was left on her plate.

"Everything is fine, mom. It's just weird having Trunks as my Chemistry teacher."

Videl gave a soft smile.

"I figured it would be. It's nice seeing him again though, isn't it?"

Pan sat silent for a moment.

"Mom..? Did you know Trunks was my new Chemistry teacher?!"

Videl chuckled nervously.

"W-Well, I might have known before hand, but-"

"MOM?!" Pan interrupted.

"Okay! I'm sorry. I thought it would be a nice surprise after not seeing him in 5 years." Videl explained.

"It sure was a surprise, mom. Not the kind I wanted. My friend and all the other girls at school drool over him. Can you believe that?! And all he is is a huge _jerk_!"

Pan slammed her hands on the table and Gohan's coffee bounced into the air and landed with a splash of the hot drink on the table.

"Careful, Panny." Gohan warned. He knew first at hand what extra strength plus anger did to a Saiyan blood.

"Sorry.." she apologized sighing, putting her head into her hands.

"I _can_ believe that girls look at him that way. He's as close as it gets to being perfect, Pan. He's smart, funny, attractive, mature, has a good head on his shoul-.." Videl paused when she noticed Gohan looking at her with squinted eyes.

"Oh, Gohan.. come now." Videl walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. Smirked and rolled his eyes, continuing to read his newspaper.

Pan looked away and stood to get her backpack.

"Bye, mom. Bye, Dad. See you guys later." Pan said, walking towards the door.

"Bye hon, say 'Hello' to Trunks for me, 'kay?" Videl said, waving Pan off.

Pan only rolled her eyes before closing the door and taking into the sky.

As usual, Sammy greeted Pan at the front entrance.

"No wardrobe malfunctions today?" Sammy dared to ask sarcastically.

Pan looked at her indifferently.

"Sam, what did I tell you about mentioning 'wardrobe malfunction's?" Pan asked, getting ready to pull out a pencil.

"WAIT, okay! I promise I won't bring it up.." Sammy said defensively, putting her hands up as to guard herself from the sharpened lead.

"Hmpf." Pan smirked and walked her way down to class.

Their day flew by and finally started her new least favorite class, Chemistry. The home of the lavender haired 'teacher' named 'Mr. Briefs".

"Oh, great.." Pan said sarcastically.

"You should be excited. This is my favorite class now! I get to stare at that hunk of a-"

"SAM?!" Pan interrupted, in a disgusted tone.

"WHAT?! He's a nice piece of man meat! Don't tell me you don't stare at him, too." Sammy replied, sticking her tongue out at Pan and walking with her arms crossed.

Pan face palmed.

After getting closer to the classroom, Pan noticed that Trunks was standing outside of the door shaking everyone's hand who walked in.

"You've got to be kidding…" Pan said, sweat-dropping.

Sammy gasped.

"Oh my GOD! I get to shake his _hand_! Ahahaha!" Sammy ran over to Trunks like a dying fangirl and shook his extended hand crazily with a giant grin. All he did was give a soft smile. Her strong grip didn't seem to bother him one bit.

Then it was Pan's turn. She walked over to him calmly and extended her hand with a sigh. Trunks, however, didn't shake her hand. Instead, he extended his pinkie.

"N-no way… You-"

"I remember." Trunks stopped her with a soft smile.

Pan looked at Trunks with a smirk and they continued to do their secret handshake.

They did a few different hand motions in sync and then finished off by ticking eachother's fingers.

Pan laughed.

"I can't believe you didn't forget any of that!"

"Of course I didn't. See, I remember 'the littlest things'." Trunks chuckled.

"Alright, get to your seat so I won't have to count you tardy." Trunks patted her on the back.

Pan rolled her eyes and smiled, heading over to sit next to Sammy.

"YOU GUYS HAVE A SEGWER HERNDSHEHCK?!"

Sammy started to yell but Pan put her hand over her mouth near the end of her sentence.

"Shh! Yes, we do. It's from a long time ago."

Sammy removed Pan's hand forcefully.

"I didn't know you two were so close! Do you think you could hook me up-"

"SAM!" Pan whispered loudly.

Sam pouted and crossed her arms.

"It was only a question…"

Pan rolled her eyes and listened to Trunks' gruff and booming voice talk above everyone.

"Okay guys. Today we have a short lesson and a worksheet to do. If you pay attention I will let you have free time to do whatever you want after you're all done."

The whole class cheered 'Yes!' to themselves quietly.

Trunks began to talk about Chemistry stuff for about 15 minutes. He handed out the paper and everyone was finished in about 5.

"Since everyone has turned their papers in and it's Friday, I'll let you guys chill out for the rest of class." Trunks sat down at his desk and began to file a stack of papers laid on his desk.

Pan sighed and started doodling in her journal.

It was herself as a super saiyan fighting Baby.

"Whatcha doin'?" Trunks asked, seeming to pop out of no where.

"WHA- Nothing! Ahahaha…" Pan said startled, shuting her journal quickly with a slap.

She grinned at Trunks cheekily and blushed.

"You as a super saiyan? You could achieve that. I would know, being one myself." Trunks chuckled, patting Pan on the head.

She face palmed.

"Being a super saiyan like you is just some fantasy to me.."

"What's a 'super sayian'? Is that another word for a 'famous person'?" Sammy interrupted curiously.

Pan looked at her and sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, sure Sam. You could call it that."

Sammy replied encouragingly.

"Don't worry, Pan. You could be a super saiyan. Just do something crazy so the world will notice you!" Sammy patted Pan on her back.

Pan looked at Trunks and Trunks looked back at her, trying to hold in laughter. They both burst out into laughing until Pan started crying.

Sammy asked naively, "Was it something I said..?"

Thanks for reading chapter 2 everyone! Be sure to review and let me know what you think! I might add a few more chapters or just one more depending how everyone likes it. Can't wait to work on Chapter 3. Bye for now! C:


End file.
